the_shapiesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Ultimate Battle
Chris: "Last time on Total Drama Revenge of The Island, I had Chef take over as the host, and he was brutal to the campers! Makes me proud to have him working for me! They were many fights, but by far the best was between Lightning and Mike, or Mal, or whoever he was! The Toxic Rats won for the fourth time in a row, and Sam was knocked out of the game! And now, I'm going to pull a prank on the rest of the contestants! For the next 13 episodes, they'll be living at Pahkitew Island! And this challenge will be" (singing) "glorious! Find out what happens on this episode of Total Drama Revenge of The Island!" -- Total Drama Revenge of The Island theme plays -- At Pahkitew Island, all the contestants were sleeping peacefully on the shore. Brick woke up and looked around and the rest of them sleeping. Brick walked over to the ocean and splashed some water on his face. He looked back at the others and stretched his arms out. Brick: (gasps) "Sweet mother of Abraham Lincoln! Guys, something's wrong!" Then the others slowly got up one at a time. Brick: "Guys! Guys! Didn't you hear me? Something's wrong here!" Dawn: "What do you mean?" Brick: "What do I mean? We're stranded, without a shelter and without a way to get back home!" Zoey: "Sounds like every episode of this show to me!" Ella: "I doubt they would leave us behind!" Brick: "Either way, until we get some rescue, we're going to need a leader. I've been in military school, so I'll nominate myself! Now if I'm correct, there's 16 of us, 8 guys, 8 girls! Now we should work in teams of four!" Mike: "Okay then. Who's going with who?" Brick: "Well, maybe you, Cameron, Dawn, Sky can be one team, Sugar, Max, Scarlett and Scott could be team two, Ella, Dave, Shawn and Jasmine could be team three and myself, Jo, Lightning and Zoey could be team four. What you think?" The others talk about it. Sky: "That's fine!" Sky: (Confessional) "Especially if it means that I'm far far away from Dave!" As they walked into the forest, Mike gasped and turned into Mal. Mal: (Confessional) "It's time to start getting rid of the Rats, but first I think I'll mess with them, starting with that giant girl, Jasmine I think. Hope she likes that hat of hers! I think she'll go nuts without her little fedora! I don't even like Australians, it's Canadian power all the way baby!" (chuckles) Mal: (imitating Mike's voice) "So, is anybody starting to think this is a lost cause?" Dawn: "Why would you say that?" Mal: "We have 6 and the Rats have 10! It looks hopeless!" Sky: "Good point, but we can manage." Mal: "I don't know. Dave told me that he has the hots for Ella." Sky: (surprised) "What?!" Cameron: "Mike. Don't you think you're going overboard?" Mal: "No, of course, just need to tell you the truth." Sky: (confessional) "Dave and Ella together?! I don't know about this..." Mal: "I was thinking we should sabotage the other team if we have a chance to make it to the merge." The three were surprised about this. Dawn: "I don't know Mike.... It seems dishonest." Sky: "I agree and I never cheat." Cameron: "And what about Zoey? It's not like you Mike." Mal: "I don't know, that other team is full of cheaters, and we're in dire circumstances! We've been losing four times in a row!" Dawn: "Your point being?" Mal: "We need to play dirty, and hard, and don't read too deep into that!" Sky: (Confessional) "Even if we could play dirty, we have very weak players. Good people but weak players! Then Chris and Chef walked by. Chris: "Good morning campers. Welcome to Pahkitew Island." Cameron: "Huh?" Sky: "It's Cree for Explosive." Mal: "Why are we here?" Chris: "I thought it'll make things interesting that and I have lawsuits about the old island covered in toxic waste." Dawn: (glared) "You're a bad man, you know that?" Chris: "Your threats don't hurt me! Anyway, for today's challenge, you'll have to find a flower!" Sky: "That seems simple enough!" Chris: "Yes, but the flower is guarded by a giant Venus fly trap! You will bring the flower back to me! First team to do so wins immunity, oh and just to make things even more exciting, you'll have to sing!" Cameron: "Does everyone have to sing?" Chris: "Yes, and to help set the mood, I have placed automatic sound systems all over the island that will project the exact music That correspondence with song you shall sing, whether it's a solo, duet or a team effort!" The others groaned, while the teams regrouped. Zoey: "There you are guys!" Scott: "What we missed?" Chris: "You kids are going to sing while searching for a flower." Ella: (gasps happily) "Yes!" Ella: (Confessional) "I was a huge fan of Total Drama World Tour, and I get to sing! The only thing that could possibly make this even better is if my prince would confess his affection for me!" Then the two teams went in different directions in the forest. -- With the Mutant Maggots, they were walking around a mountain. Sky: "Okay guys, I think this is our challenge! I can feel it!" Sugar: "Why even bother? We're going to lose anyway!" Max: "I've never lost this much in my life!" Mal: (Confessional) "Prepare to lose even more, you little dwarf!" Sky: "I just know we can do this if we believe in yourselves! Those Rats may have beaten us before, but there's one thing we have against them! We are Maggots!" Sugar: "Are you sure this speech is supposed to be inspirational?" Sky: "I'm not done yet!" Then they heard a musical chime. Chris: (voice) "I believe this qualifies as our first song of the episode. Please continue Sky, this time with singing and music!" Sky: (singing) "It's time we stop messing around and maybe win this round." Cameron: (singing) "But how will we find the flower?" Dawn: (singing) "We have to use our combine power." Mal: (singing) "And crush the other team to the dust!" Max: (singing) "Oh! That we must." Dawn: (singing) "Yes! That's right!" Sky: (singing) "We must fight the fight! And now our time has arrived! It is who survive! We're not the team we were before!" Others: (singing) "Before!" Sky: (singing) "Yeah, we're different now! Others: (singing) "Oh, oh!" Sky: (singing) "We overcame the obstacles we faced! We're now united!" Others: (singing) "Unite!" Sky: (singing) "We'll never bow!" Others: (singing) "Oh, oh!" Sky: (singing) "So get ready to see us in first place! We'll always be Maggots forever!" Then the song ended. Sky: "So who's ready to win this challenge?" Cameron: "Yes! Let's win!" Then the Maggots marched on chanting 'Win, win, win' over and over. Zoey: (singing) "Win Win, it's time to Win." Shawn: "(singing) "Always go to win!" Then they stop. Dave: "Finally, we're done!" Scott: "Don't push your luck! We still have a challenge to win." Scott: (confessional) "Well, if our team lose, I can convince someone to vote out a threat on the team and if the Maggots lose, they might vote out their own teammate. It's an easy win-win for me." (chuckled)